


Daddy Needs His Dessert

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Barebacking, Breeding, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Denial, Dubious Consent, Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, Exhibitionism, F/M, Insults, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Misogyny, Nurses, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Engine Eddie, Public Masturbation, Reader is willing but Eddie is also scary and forceful so dubcon at worst, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: It's a quiet night in the ward, and you're taking Eddie his dinner. But he just so happens to be preoccupied, giving you a rather inappropriate performance.Applicable to readers of any gender/sexual identity, but Eddie assumes you're a woman, as per his usual.>Warning tag changed to non-con because of the third chapter, but the reader willingly gets themselves into the situation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I got really horny and started thinking about Eddie, so here you go ^.^

You ready the patient's food, carefully placing the cover on top of the plate and brushing off a couple excess bread crumbs. His nightly medicine comes next: three purple pills in a small paper cup, all accompanied with a glass of water. 

"Now he can't complain about a disorganized plate," you murmur triumphantly, picking it up and making your way down to his cell.

Your footsteps echo in the lonely corridor, the only other noises being the soft whimpers or occasional yells of your wards. You stop to peer into a random cell and check on a patient; satisfied with the steady rise and fall of his chest. Just as you're turning away, a new noise joins the nighttime cacophony.

A moan.

You blink, blushing ever so slightly and hoping with all your might that your eyes don't have to be assaulted with another ward's erect penis. You're quite used to it by now, but watching killers pleasure themselves isn't exactly high in your list of pleasant activities.

Unless....

You keep walking, the sexual noises growing louder as you slowly advance to the last cell on the right. Before making your presence known, you peek, taking in the scene before you.

Eddie Gluskin is standing in front of his small toilet, legs spread in a slightly splayed stance and white hospital pants pulled halfway down his ass. But he doesn't appear to be relieving himself...no, his arm is slowly, rhythmically moving, his hips jolting every few strokes, head lolling to the side. He moans, identifying himself as the mysterious noisemaker.

You stare with wide eyes, clutching the tray in a white knuckled grip when he starts to whisper.

"Oh, love...just like that...yes, yes, the tip....OH....mmmmm such a good little wife...all for me....my darling....darling, DARLING, daddy's going to cum, oh, daddy's cumming, open your mouth for daddy, good girl, good....."

He lets out a strangled cry, bouncing on his heels as his knees buckle. He reaches out to support himself with his free hand, angling his cock downwards into the bowl until you can see the thick, ruddy head, held down by just one index finger. It twitches, spurting arcs and dribbles of cum as he continues his choked moans, finally calling out your name.

The most attractive patient in your ward has just masturbated to the thought of YOU, his white clothed darling.

He shakes himself and abruptly turns, fixing you with a daring stare and letting his cock drip the last few pulses onto the linoleum floor.

"Did you enjoy the show, darling? I did it just for you," he whispers, turning and walking up to the bars, grasping them with his strong fists, smearing them with cum.

You can only squeak, squatting to set his meal on the floor and lift the little hatch with shaking hands.

"Mmmm, so shy, such a pure little girl...I won't tell anyone if you want to lick the tip," he encourages in a conspiratorial whisper, reaching down to nudge his softening cock between the bars.

Staring, you watch a droplet collect at the slit, slowly oozing and gathering itself to drip down onto the floor. He's thicker and longer than any man you've seen before, certainly much larger than your husband. 

Your husband....

He won't know of this indiscretion...it could be a little secret between you and the handsome groom.

You lunge, grabbing the bars and quickly flicking out your tongue to swipe the tip and catch the falling droplet. Eddie lunges with you, snatching at your cap, trying to grasp your hair or neck to hold you captive. But you're too fast, blushing and ducking, savoring his salty taste on the tip of your tongue.

"Slippery little MINX," he growls, reaching down to stroke himself as his cock twitches, beginning to harden once more.

But you're already gone, scurrying away, fixing your nurse's cap back onto your mussed head, glancing back to blow him a kiss.

"GET BACK HERE DARLING, BE A GOOD WIFE, DADDY NEEDS MORE!!" he yells, slamming himself into the bars as you slip through the door.

He'll just have to be patient in order to get his dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed! <333


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon appetit ☆

You tremble as you complete Eddie's dinner with a measly portion of mac and cheese, mind racing as you replay yesterday night's events. Both anxiety and excitement boil together in your stomach, tripping you up as you place the pills in their little paper cup for the umpteenth time and pour his glass of water. You pause, biting your lip and glancing at your own lunchbox. Then you're digging for your nightly treat, finally locating the sugary candies and placing them on his napkin with a small smile, adding an extra scoop of the macaroni. 

He deserves a treat for how hard you came thinking of the show; your detached husband busy humping you from behind while you fantasized. Instead of an avoidant, mean spirited husband, it was Eddie whispering loving filth as you begged him to cum inside of you.

Last night was the very first orgasm you'd had with your husband, and to be honest you want this to be more than just fantasy. Regardless of the risks. Eddie HAS been responding well to treatment, and his new medication is subduing him fairly well.

You brush away the crumbs yet again and pick up the tray, watching the water to make sure your nerves don't cause you to spill any of it. Oh the TANTRUM he'd throw. Not to mention that his libido would shut down.

And quite frankly, that would mean a ruined night for both of you.

Your scoot past the door and try to keep your eyes set straight as you walk, hoping that none of the other patients caught on to last night's inappropriate exchange. But unfortunately, it seems they have.

"L-l-loooooook," one whispers from your left, bearded face smashed up against his bars. "The G-g-groom's little wife has c-come to s-service him."

Giggles break out all around but nobody screams or whips certain appendages out, in fact they all seem to be in awe that you were brave enough to get so close to the most dangerous of them all (second only to that beast Chris Walker). Their eyes bore into you and your trembling worsens; your jaw clenches when a splash of water nearly leaps out of the glass.

"Darling? Is that you?" Eddie calls, and you can't help but blush, slowing as you come into his line of view.

And what a view it is.

He's reclined on his bed, head propped up on a pillow; and as expected, white pants pulled down to settle beneath his heavy balls. His cock is hard, jutting out from his slim hips at an angle as he lazily rubs circles into the underside of the fat, glistening head.

"Have you come to finally give me my dessert, love?" he chuckles, finally sitting up and walking over, grasping the bars just like last time and staring down at you. His cock brushes up against one of the cold bars and he twitches, hissing and reaching down to direct it through a gap instead. "It's so cold in here darling, I need a woman's warmth."

His forehead rests against a bar as you squat to put his plate down, picking up the napkin and straightening back up to glance at him with coy eyes.

"I did bring you dessert...."

He gives you a predatory smile, cracked lips stretching back over only slightly unkempt teeth as he misinterprets your meaning. His hand slides down the bar and he wraps a thumb and forefinger just beneath his flared coronal ridge, gently twisting to rub his sweet spot.

"....daddy," you add, unfolding it to reveal the candies.

His eyes flutter at the title and he groans, hand moving to stroke himself instead of tease. You stare with wide eyes as a drop of precum beads at the tip, which he swipes off and considers for a moment before poking his hand through the bars.

"Lick it," he growls, eyes narrowed.

Time oozes by like molasses as you stare at the demanding finger, eyes flitting from Eddie's shadowed expression then back down to the huge masculine hand. If he caught you, he could snap your neck in seconds.

Scared to the point of giddy arousal, you suddenly obey. You lick and then frantically lurch away, expecting him to grab for you.

But he doesn't. Instead he licks his lips, eyes hooding and expression growing desperate. Maybe...maybe he doesn't want to kill you.

What does years in an institution cell even DO to a man, sexually?

You pick up one of the candies with your fingers and shuffle the tiniest bit closer, heart thudding as his tongue slips past his teeth and waits. He's staring at the vulnerable exposed dip where your neck disappears into your collar. Sweat drips down the back of your neck as you place the candy on his tongue for him, quickly scurrying away to watch him enjoy it. He groans in the most sexual way possible, simply watching you and dripping precum while he savors it.

"Another, darling."

You obey, reaching up to place another on his red stained tongue, more casually this time. But now he snatches, catching your sleeve and then your wrist, a feral snarl exploding out of him as he yanks you up against the bars.

"FUCK! FUCK! HELP ME, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" you scream, knowing full well you're the only one on duty in this ward tonight. You fruitlessly yank until he takes one of your fingers and bends it back enough to cut you off. The other inmates are giggling and leering, ready to watch you be destroyed even through the bars of the Groom's cell.

"Now now, darling, don't scream like a whore, you KNOW you want this, you said you had my dessert, so give it to me!" he growls, waiting until you've stopped thrashing to un-bend your finger and advance. Now he's pushed up against you through the barrier. His cock is trapped between your bodies; he grunts and takes advantage by gyrating his hips, left hand sliding up to smash your face against his lips through the bars.

"A-are you gonna kill me?" you whisper against his mouth, so terrified that you finally lose control of your bladder and piss yourself, thankfully missing his dinner tray.

"Perhaps not," he grunts, bracing both hands on your shoulders to get you on your knees, "IF you give daddy his DAMNED dessert."

You nod and eagerly grasp his base, cringing as he snatches the cap off your head and rubs it against his lips, almost whimpering as he inhales the cloying scent of your shampoo. You hesitate at his size but then force yourself to take the neglected head into your mouth, pausing again when he gasps and his knees buckle, hand tightening over the back of your neck.

"Oh you WHORE!" he praises with a higher pitched choking groan, already coming undone and you haven't even started sucking.

You try to let go of your fear but his vice-like grip is making it impossible, not to mention that your teeth keep scraping his flared ridge which he definitely doesn't appreciate. With every gyration he curses you, ordering you to open wider, but he's just so big and your jaw already aches.

"For a whore you're really quite terrible at your job," he spits out, shoving you away and giving you a look of deep disappointment, looking betrayed.

You should be relieved that he's let you go; that you satisfy his physical standards enough to preserve your safety to some degree. But you're not. In fact, you're even more worked up than last night,. 

Unless daddy's satisfied, YOU'RE not going to be satisfied.

"Try another h-hole then, daddy," you whisper, turning around and wiggling your uniform down to expose everything, reveling in his sharp intake of breath when he sees his eager little "wife" offering themselves up. You glance back and he's wide-eyed, a look of awe on his face as if he's having some sort of epiphany. Pride swells in your chest and you push up against the bars, watching as he reaches out to grasp your ass in his hands.

"How long's it been?" you prompt, watching his cock twitch like it might pop any second now.

"Twenty years, darling," he nearly sobs, reaching down to guide himself to your entrance. He clumsily humps until his massive needy cock finally slams home into your unprepared hole; he literally screams with pleasure as you struggle against the almost agonizing intrusion. The leftover saliva can only help so much. 

"DARLING!!! DAAAAAARLING!!" 

Before he can trap you again you pull away, cheeks burning and hole stinging. Gluskin, THE Eddie Gluskin, is at your mercy. No longer just a killer, but a desperate man who needs YOU to satiate his needs. Why not drag it out a little bit?

He looks dumbfounded, bitter rage crawling across his handsome face as he reaches down to furiously masturbate to your still nude ass, lips baring clenched teeth as he imagines stabbing into you with knife and cock for your disrespectful insolence.

"You're just like them, those little fucking whores, those SLUTS, disrespecting their husbands. You're MINE! MINE! HOW DARE YOU!! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE US A BABY! YOU WHORE!!!" he's half screaming, half sobbing, pausing as an orgasm finally hits him and consumes his attention. His hips jerk forward as he shuffles closer, muscles tensing as his cum becomes his lube and magnifies the wet slaps of his pleasure. The plentiful spurts reach far enough to paint your uniform; he slumps with slightly teary and murderous eyes to watch you reach down and gather the cum on your fingers, licking it off as if it's the sweetest thing you've ever tasted.

"Tomorrow, I promise you'll get the dessert tomorrow, you just have to give a lady time," you reassure, playing along with his delusion and letting him keep your shampoo scented cap. He nuzzles against it and angrily watches you scurry away, but he doesn't yell this time, sated in part by the little gift.

Maybe you're a terrible person. Maybe it's wrong to upset his delicate mental balance, even if he'll get a perfectly decent reward out of it.

But in your opinion, a little teasing can never hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been a hot minute lol
> 
> I also wasn't using any archive warnings until now, and I'm labeling this non-con just for safety reasons even tho it's mainly dubcon
> 
> I've been on hiatus due to burnout and some mental health problems, sorry to keep you waiting! Please enjoy ♡♡

Tonight.  
  
It must happen tonight.  
  
You promised.  
  
The pills in the cup are red this time, accompanied by a backup syringe and a small slice of cheap (and disgustingly gritty) cornbread to ensure easier digestion. It's a dinner of sedatives for your horse-hung guilty pleasure; your poor ward who's scheduled for shock therapy at 10 p.m.   
  
Your own nerves are jangling with dreadful anticipation; you can't even imagine how Eddie must feel. Every time it's a kicking and screaming match. Why, he almost killed an orderly last time. He'd somehow slipped his jacket and clamped those strong hands around the man's throat, squeezing until multiple vertebrae were popped out of place and the man's life was hanging on by a mere hair's breadth.  
  
You can't help but clench at the memory of that white knuckled, grizzly-bite grip on the bars of his cell. Perhaps the Houdini can perform his special escape trick one last time, just for you.  
  
"HEY! Get on with it, we haven't got all night!!" Denise yells from down the hallway, poking her perfectly round Humpty Dumpty head into the prep room to fix you with a venomous glare. You give her a meek nod in return, quickly pouring his water and picking up the tray once more. Thankfully your fellow nurse has disappeared back down the hallway, so she can't see the slight wobble in your knees as your walls shift around the dildo.  
  
   
  
   
  
**_YESTERDAY NIGHT_**  
  
_You just couldn't help yourself. You desperately needed release, and not the pitiful "almost orgasm" your stupid husband could barely give you. After waiting until he fell asleep, you snuck out of the house, doubling up your jackets to ward off the bone chilling January bite. Your destination? The sex shop you pass every day but have never visited; you have a VERY specific item in mind._  
  
_There are only five minutes to spare when you finally pull into the parking lot; the manager's bold-lined eyes giving you an annoyed sweep when you step inside._  
  
_"Can I help you find something?" she prompts, taking you for a first timer after watching you wide-eye a rack of nudie magazines and gawk at the inflatable fuckdoll stuffed into the far corner._  
  
_"Well, I...I'm looking for a um, a dildo."_  
  
_A brief pause and she finally relents, happy to just make a sale on such a slow day even if it means being stuck in the store for five more minutes. You're led around a corner to a wall lined with shelf after shelf, neatly stocked with boxes of varying sizes, some of them big enough to make your jaw drop._  
  
_"We're outta a couple lines, sorry if that's what you were lookin' for," she says, standing off to the side to see if you need any more help. "Ever bought a dildo?"_  
  
_"A few, before I was married...my husband, he doesn't like me using them. That was a long time ago."_  
  
_She cocks a brow and rolls her eyes, giving you a sympathetic pat on the shoulder._  
  
_"Out with the old, in with the new; time to find a new partner hon, don't limit yourself for a man."_  
  
_But you only half hear her words, your attention is fixed on a huge pale toy on the very bottom shelf. It looks just like him: fat enough to be scary and just as long, but maybe short enough to hide beneath your uniform. You kneel to check the price: $50. Pricey, but worth it. You just need something to prepare yourself for him, and tied you over when he inevitably gets transferred._  
  
_"This. I just need this," you whisper, snatching the box as she gives you a questioning look._  
  
_"You got lube for that chunk-o-hunk? 'Cause you're gonna need it," she warns, selecting a bottle of some random hypoallergenic concoction and leading you back to the front desk._  
  
_"Have fun, sweetie. And remember, out with the old."_  
  
   
  
   
  
"If only the new weren't a murderer locked behind bars," you mutter, quickening your pace and sucking in a deep breath when the toy shifts and rubs against your most sensitive spots. It had taken you at least thirty minutes to get all of it in with minimal pain, locked in the bathroom with the faucet running to mask your pained (and pleasured) squeaks. You've never had something this big inside you before. And now that you have, you never want to go back to anything else.  
  
Eddie isn't in his cell tonight. He's in an isolation ward, most likely restrained so you can administer the medication and notify the doctors when he's ready. But it isn't much longer of a walk; just one extra minute. Finally you're there, fumbling for your key card and swiping it with a steadying huff.   
  
"Well well, better late than never I suppose. Right, _darling_?" a familiar voice greets, heavily laced with frustration and anger. A quick glance reveals why: he IS restrained in a straitjacket, with both ankles secured to the legs of his chair.  
  
Knowing that your voice will break, you don't offer a response, quickly moving to close the door and set the tray down on the only table in the mid-sized room. A shiver trickles down your spine when you notice his gaze. It's leonine and utterly possessive; ice cold yet somehow burning hot. Cold with the ever-present judgment of your "sex"; hot with the pent up desire you've oh so stupidly teased into life these past two nights. He looks the most murderous you've ever seen him.  
  
And that excites you.  
  
"I don't see any dessert on that tray, darling...are you breaking your promise? Like the other whores?"  
  
"Of course not daddy," you breathe, reaching down to pull off your uniform top. You don't have much time, maybe twenty minutes before someone comes to check and berate you for the fact that he's still conscious. So you discard the top and slip your fingers into your waistband, letting the bottoms slide down to the frigid linoleum floor. A coy glance reveals a fixated Eddie, eyes studying your every move with a feral hunger. He leans forward and strains, milky blue veins popping on his neck and making you weak in the knees.  
  
"Darling...what's that? What..what's in your panties, you little slut?"  
  
His eyes are narrowed now, glaring at the bulge of the dildo poking out of you.  
  
"I couldn't help myself," you confess, shuffling a bit closer. "I needed you so badly...I just couldn't wait. I bought a dildo, to prepare myself for you. Because you're so big."  
  
He grimaces, but the look is quickly replaced by a thoroughly smug smirk of self satisfaction.  
  
"Mmmm...my little darling bride, made into such a disgrace, such a disgusting whore by just the anticipation of my cock. I suppose I might be able to forgive you, once I've had my treat...."  
  
You glance at the clock; only 17 minutes now.  
  
"No need to ask twice," you whisper, knees hitting the harsh ground as you practically throw yourself towards him. He looks shocked for a moment but then he snarls, wiggling in his restraints like a starved man being kept from his life saving meal. Your trembling hands find the band of his crinkly hospital pants; he pauses when your cold fingers brush against his slightly chubby but still very attractive belly. And then you yank, shifting your feet so the dildo pushes against your heel. His cock bobs out, flexing and straining, already drooling precum for what's to come.  
  
"What are you DOING?" he barks, lips twisted as his rage surges back. "A BABY, you whore. We need a BABY, don't _swallow_ me!"  
  
But you ignore his protests, grasping the thick base in your hand, marveling at how warm he is. You could cuddle here all night long if you were allowed, just warmed by his body heat. Another glance at the clock.  
  
Fifteen minutes.  
  
The fat head is still too difficult to fit; it stretches your lips too far once again and he flinches as your teeth accidentally scrape against his sensitive flared ridge.  
  
"You're not even DOING it right," he hisses, but he stays still, face no longer misshapen with anger. He looks blissful; he probably hasn't been given head before (disregarding your own teasing of course) what with his track record of misogyny, insanity, and, well, breeding. You let your eyes slide closed and try to find a good rhythm, bouncing back against your heel with each descent down onto his salty, twitching member.  
  
You're almost there yourself when it happens. He twists, lurching forward with a grunt and forcing the chair legs out from underneath himself. He crashes forward and you scramble to escape but it's too late: you're crushed under his broad chest.  
  
"You filthy, sinful bitch," he whispers, sending terror and arousal prickling all over your skin. "You thought I'd let YOU have control over me? You stupid whores never know your place. But don't worry, I'll make us a baby. I'll take the lead. Just relax, darling; let me fill you up."  
  
A massive hand is over your skull now, pinning your head to the ground. Of course he's slipped his restraints. He's smart, too smart.  
  
That's why he's destined for the Engine.  
  
You're snapped out of your dazed thoughts by a violent rip of your underwear, exposing you to the cold air and his sex-starved gaze.  
  
"Oh DARLING," he groans, sounding as if he might cum right then and there from the mere sight of you exposed in your sluttiness beneath him. He wiggles against you and you can feel the straitjacket slough off, freeing his other arm. His ankles are still attached to the chair but it's no problem. His hips are free, and that's what matters.  
  
"Such a sweet little pie, all for me," he shudders, pulling away to reach down and grasp the offending dildo. He yanks it out and you can barely keep yourself from letting out a pained howl; the movement was far too fast.  
  
"I never want to see you using one of these again, darling," he threatens, leaning close to murmur in your ear and shove the lube slickened, shameful dildo in your face. You nod, whimpering as his breath washes over you.  
  
"Yes, daddy."  
  
"That's what I like to hear," he hums, tossing the toy and pushing himself back up, caging your head between his two strong hands. Then one slips down to tug at your hip, forcing you to shuffle your knees up into the doggie position.  
  
There's no warning. Nothing at all. Just a grunt from him and he's slammed past your resistance, ripping a scream of mixed pain and pleasure out of your soon-to-be raw throat. You haven't even finished letting it out when the back of his hand connects with the side of your face, bouncing your head against the ground and giving you the daze of your life.  
  
"A good wife NEVER makes such ungodly noises when her husband is filling her," he corrects with an offended tut.  
  
"I'm so sorry daddy, please, I'll be a good wife," you sob, too petrified to even move. Eddie unexpectedly gives you a soft noise, something between a coo and a groan, sliding his hand away from your ass and up your side, caressing your shivering skin.  
  
"It's been...so long," he shudders, finally consummating the tortuous tease by snapping his hips back and plunging himself deep with one fluid move. "I've wanted this for so long, so long......"  
  
His voice trails off and his pace increases until the only thing encompassing your senses is the vulgar smack of your skin and the sensation of utter fullness; of being stretched like you've never been stretched. You bite your lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to stay silent. Eddie's completely hunched over you now, his own forehead almost touching the ground as he breeds you mercilessly with savage grunts and groans. He notices your struggle, shifting his face to meet yours and giving you another smug, loving smile.  
  
"It's quite all right darling, you can make noise. Just...nothing like that horrid screech from before."  
  
Your orgasm is just around the corner; all you can offer is a nod of confirmation. Quite frankly you're shocked that he hasn't tried to maim you yet.  
  
But it's not over, you remind yourself.  
  
Eddie gives a particularly sharp thrust and it sends you reeling into your orgasm, toes scrabbling over the floor as your mouth falls open and you allow yourself to make some noise. You've never moaned like this before: so desperate, so uncontrollable. Eddie pauses while you writhe against him, grinding back against his slowing onslaught. You feel him twitch, and wiggle back up closer to him, ready to "make a baby", as he would say.  
  
But he still doesn't move.  
  
"YOU WHOOOOOORE!!!!"  
  
The words explode out of him with all the searing force of a verbal grenade, and suddenly you're crushed into the ground again, splitting your lip and also the skin of your forehead on the way down. Then it hits you.  
  
It was bait.  
  
He wanted you to make noise so he could have a reason to punish you.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THE REST OF THEM!! SO WORTHLESS!! YET I CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE YOU!"  
  
He babbles all of this as he thrusts with renewed vigor, screaming out insults as if to punctuate the violent encounter.  
  
"YOU TRICKED ME, LURED ME IN, YOU-YOU-"  
  
And suddenly he's quiet, bucking down into you like the madman he is. His grip on your head slackens, so you take your chance to peak up at him.  
  
His mouth is formed into a perfect "o", eyebrows furrowed in almost painful, anguished release. Not only had you mercilessly teased him, but he's been denied the pleasures of the flesh for years.  
  
Twenty long years.  
  
"M-my _love_ -" he gasps, ending the sentence with a sobbing noise that's half crossed with a very un-masculine squeal. "Oh, oh GOD!!! OH _GOD_ , YES!!"  
  
And just then, the door opens.  
  
Denise stares down at the scene in abject horror, clipboard falling from her maggot-pale fingers as a startled Eddie pulls away and accidentally spills his last two spurts across her tidy kitten heeled shoes.  
  
"My GOD!" she cries, tripping over herself in her haste to sound the alarms and call in the security. But you can already hear the thud of their boots; they must've been notified by someone else who heard the commotion.  
  
"Ugly bitch, wasted my precious seed," Eddie grumbles, returning his attention to you. As the klaxons sound, he leans forward, slipping a huge hand beneath your neck and lifting your battered skull to place a chaste kiss on your jaw.  
  
Your eyelids flutter and you vaguely catch a guard skidding into the doorway, cattle prod in hand.  
  
"You are the best dessert I've had the pleasure of taking, darling," is breathed into your ear.  
  
And then he goes rigid, and so do you, the both of you locked together as electricity bleeds from his skin into your body.  
  
More things than one will hurt tomorrow morning, but it was so worth it. Your daddy got his dessert, and that's all that matters.  
  
And as you begin to lose consciousness, you can't help but worry...  
  
You'd better get that dildo back.


End file.
